


"He's upset everything. For you, Sister."

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Dark, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Gamora woke up with a soft gasp, the world constantly shifting before her eyes.





	"He's upset everything. For you, Sister."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=4857406#cmt4857406) at the three sentence ficathon at dreamwidth.

Gamora sucks in a breath of air and opens her eyes.

She remembers falling over the edge and Thanos' face changing ever so slightly as he watched her fall before cold and darkness took her away.

There's another face floating above hers, saying words that she doesn't hear as the darkness welcomes her once more. She wakes up later to Nebula standing by the wall and staring at her with large silent, dark eyes with dry tear tracks on her face and tightly pursed lips as Gamora starts coughing.

"Quill."

"Sister, what -" Gamora gasps around a cough, then Nebula suddenly is there beside her, helping Gamora sit up so that she can cough.

"Quill has upset the balance. Thanos will come back for the bargain that he struck with your life for the stone," Nebula says quietly. She glances towards the slightly open door then back to Gamora. "He has upset the balance of everything. All for you, sister."

"I'll speak, Nebula. Perhaps I can make him see the error he made."

"I doubt that you will be able to reach him. Quill has gone beyond such things now."

Nebula's words rattle around her head as she walks through the silent ship, noting how no one speaks or looks at her when she looks at them; eventually, she finds Peter standing on the bridge alone, watching the stars.

"Peter?"

"Gamora!"

He turns around slowly and grins before approaching her as Gamora understands what Nebula meant. She saw that he was beyond any of them as the power of the Stones glowed in his eyes.

"You should be resting. It wasn't easy to bring you back, did you know that?"

"I didn't, but I wanted to see you, Peter." 

She rests her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as the galaxy burned.


End file.
